


Percy is Actually the Son of Lilly Potter and Poseidon

by swimmer_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmer_girl/pseuds/swimmer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another one of your Percy goes to Hogwarts stories but with a slight twist. Draco and Neville are also Demi-Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm changing the story line a little bit here, Harry and Neville will be born at the end of November, and Percy's birthday stays the same so that way they are all in the same year at school.

 

Professor Dumbledore was in his office when someone stepped out of the fireplace...someone he had presumed to be dead.

"Please you need to help Percy. He's alive, and he is on his way home from camp. Please he cannot stay with Gabe!" Sally Jackson pleaded.

"Dumbledore, taking in the sight of Lily Even's best friend, who is extremely sick, said, "Yes of course my dear child, but you must return to where you came from before it is found out you left."

 

Dumbledore arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What news do you have? Have plans changed? Are we picking up Harry earlier than what we expected?" Sirius Black said excitedly, much like his animagus form.

"I do have news but not on Harry," Dumbledore replied. Once in the kitchen with the rest of the order members he asked, "Do you remember a miss Sally Jackson from school?"

Most nodded and Serverus said, "She was Lily's best friend, and if I'm not mistaken the godmother of Harry."

"Right you are Severus, she flood into my office and asked me to help 'Percy'," he said looking right at Sirius who is the only one in the room who knows of the second of the Potters.

"He's alive? They are both alive?" Sirius asked standing up so fast that his chair falls behind him.

"So it seems that the boy is alive, Sally I'm afraid used the last of her energy to come and get that message to me. She was not well at all."

"We have to go get Percy! With her gone he is most likely lost and doesn't know what to do," Sirius exclaimed.

"She said that he cannot stay with a man named 'Gabe' so yes I give you permission to go and find him, but she also said that he was returning from 'camp' soon," Dumbledore said still only looking at Sirius.

"Can I bring his brother with me? It might help with convincing him to come with me along with the boys and I can have a private reunion," Sirius asked hopefully.

"No Sirius, you cannot bring Harry with you for this, because while you are picking up your other godson, the order will be bringing Harry here," and at that there were collective gasps all around at the information of another Potter boy.

"How did we not know that Lilly had another son?" Molly asked.

"Well she found out right before they went into hiding," Sirius answered.

"That makes the boys about ten months apart," Severus said with a tad bit of anxiousness in his voice.

"That is correct; he is celebrating his 15th birthday today," Dumbledore added.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween 1981

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" Lily asked in a confused tone.

"Your Dark Lord is coming, I'm here to take Percy to Sally as planned. I need him to complete his prophecies just like Harry needs to complete his," Poseidon said gently.

"Can you take Harry with you, take him to a safe place as well?" she begged the god.

"You know I cannot do that Lily," he said while picking up the younger boy, his son.

"Harry will be fine, he will love to meet his brother one day," and at that he kissed lily on the forehead and vapor traveled to Sally Jackson.

They had Sally stage her death so that she could live a peaceful life in New York, close to him and to Camp Half-Blood where Percy will be spending a long of time at when he gets older.

 

Present Time

Argus is driving the camp van to New York city to drop Percy off at his apartment that he shares with his mom, Sally Jackson, and step dad, Gabe Ugliano, and the over sea kids off at the airport. The three boys are talking away in the back, Neville, son of Demeter, and Draco, son of Hermes, were asking Percy about his quest into the Labyrinth with Annabeth since they couldn't go with for once.

"Bye Percy! Don't forget to write!" Neville said when they were dropping Percy off.

"Wish your mother well for me Jackson!" Draco said knowing that she was unwell and that she was most likely not going to last much longer but insisted that Percy go to camp anyway for training.

"Will do guys, and don't forget to train while at school. Next year is the year and we all need to be prepared for Kronos," Percy said in all seriousness then added playfully, "And Flyboy talk to Mia this year for gods sake!"

"Don't worry Perce," Draco said using the nickname only he and grover are allowed to use. "We'll be fine next year. Won't we Longbottom?" That smirk on Draco's face says he's up to something and it won't be good. "And we will see."

"We need to go before you two miss you flight," Argus says.

"Bye guys, see you next summer!" Percy says as the drive away.

Once her gets into the building and goes up to their apartment he gets greeted by a very drunk smelly Gabe.

"Your mother was found dead on the floor next to the fire place at noon," Gabe said getting up from his seat and walking towards Percy. "It's all you fault boy," he backhanded him across the face, bruises already starting to form. "She was too disgusted by you to want to even welcome you home or wish you a happy birthday," he pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the guy and ribs a few times, then walks back to his chair and passes out.

Percy was just about to head to the shower to heal himself when there is a knock on the door. He answers it and see a guy looking like he's mad, "Percy?" he asks. The boy in question grabs his pen that's in his pocket because let's face it...who is this guy and how does he know his name...he could be a monster for all he knew.

"Who are you?" is all he asks while grabbing hold of the cap ready to take it off and slice this guy if he poses a threat.

"My name is Sirius Black, Percy, I'm you Godfather. Sally got word to a mutual friend that she wasn't going to make it and that I need to take you away from a guy named 'Gabe'," Sirius said not sure if that was going to work.

Percy remembering stories that his mom told about her friends when she was younger and all the trouble that they got into  knows the name and lets him in. "She died around noon according to smelly Gabe, he's passed out in the living room right now."

Walking into the small New York apartment Sirius now knows why Percy calls him 'smelly Gabe'. Also now with Percy no longer being hidden by the door and is in the light, Sirius can see that he is bloody and bruised pretty badly.

"What happened boy? Did he do that to you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll heal up in no time," Percy said wanting to take a shower. "So what are you doing here? Are you going to take me to live with you now?"

"That's the plan, go and pack up your stuff. You won't be returning to this place."

"Fine. I'm taking a shower first. Wait in my room. You don't want to come across a drunken smelly Gabe."

Once out of the shower and back in his room Sirius noticed that he no longer has the bruises and blood lip. He also notices that for just getting out of the shower his hair is extremely dry.

"Did you do wandless magic?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Your bruises are gone. How did that happen?"

Percy shooting himself in the foot for not bringing a hoodie into the bathroom with him to change into said, "I don't know I just heal fast I guess."

Once everything was all packed and Percy is ready to go they walk out to find that Gabe is up and drinking another beer.

"Who are you and where do you think you're going kid?" Gabe sneers and walks over to them.

"None of your business, just know that I'm getting the hell out of here and the hell away from you," Percy said in a hostile tone that he probably shouldn't have used on Gabe.

Gabe laughing said, "Oh no you don't boy. I need someone to do all the shit around here." Then grabs Percy by the hair and throws him against the wall and punches him in the gut and elbows him in the mouth.

Spitting blood in Gabes face Percy said, "Watch me."

"Your mother isn't around to protect you now boy so I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. And maybe if you're good I'll let you go back to your little summer camp next year," Gabe said winding up for another hit.

Sirius, who has had enough of this abuse stopped Gabe from landing another hit on his Godson and threw him to the ground and kicked him in the face and gut saying, "How do you like when the tides are turned? Not so much fun then huh?" (A/N: Did not plan on that....it sort of just happened!)

Percy grabbed his Godfathers arm and made him stop before he kills him. Sirius took Percy to the fireplace, finds the powder that his mom has told him to never touch and instructs him to get in. Sirius gets in as well and yells "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" and throws the powder. All of a sudden they were in another fireplace surrounded by people pointing sticks at them.

A guy with thinning hair and ugly scares said, "Whose idea was it to create the map?"

Sirius responds to the security question with "Sally Jackson and Lilly Evens."

"Welcome back Sirius, Harry is already here and wants to talk to you but we need to have a meeting first."

"Lupin can't Harry join us since it deals with him too?" Sirius asked practically begging.

"Absolutely not! Not until we know for sure who he is and where he came from!" A redheaded plump lady yelled.

"Look at him Molly, he is the spitting image of Harry but looks more like Lily," Sirius said.

Molly taking a closer look at him sees the blood and bruises on him, "Oh dear what happened to the boy? Are you alright? Do you want me to fix you up?"

"If I need to prove who I am I'd rather you not, only because it will help validate my story. Also I have an idea who this Lily is but she is not my mother, Sally was," Percy said.

"Sure she was dear, come this way and well will start with the basics of who we are then get to know you," She said in a sweet voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone except the kids were in the kitchen either sitting or standing. Once they all said their names and explained to Percy that they were wizards and who his parents actually are it was his turn to talk.

"Before I get started on my speal can I have a glass of water please?" Once Percy had his water he starts to stir it with his demi-god powers. "Do you know about the 'muggles' ancient Greek Gods?" There were mostly nods of yes' only two that said no, but he kept going not wanted to waste time explaining for only two people. "Well they are real, and before you start saying no they aren't well witches and wizards are real why can't the gods of Olympus be real as well?"

"Okay Percy, we believe you, but what does this have to do with you?" Molly asked in a motherly voice.

"Well everything, my father is one of those gods making me a half-blood or what we like to call ourselves 'demi-gods'," Percy said with a smile.

"No your father was James Potter not some god," Sirius said offensively.

"Sorry Sirius but my father is Poseidon God of the seas."

"Prove it," someone says.

"Fine I will. Some of the powers I have from being a child of Poseidon is power over any type of water and water being able to heal me," he says as he lifts the water out of the glass that is in front of him and splashes it on his face, healing the wounds he got from smelly Gabe before he left the house for good.

As the witches and wizards are watching this happen there are collective gasps and whispers of wandless magic. One even say's "How are you not wet?"

"Another perk of being Poseidon's son."

"What other 'perks' are there, Percy?" Lupin asks.

"I can talk to all sea creatures and or dwellers and breather underwater. My dad created horses so I can talk to them as well also water traveling is fun. There is two different ways how I can do it. One is while right here on land I can turn myself into sea mist and travel from place to place, I can even take some people with me if I want. And the other way is while in water I create a vortex and it takes me any place inside the water I want to be, even if it is in a separate body of water, like lake to sea or something and I always have my bearing at sea so I can never get lost. Oh and can't forget I can create hurricanes and earthquakes as well."

"Anything else in which you can do my dear?" Molly asked in a shocked tone.

"Well this is nothing special but other demi-gods can take to each other via telepathically if they want to. Also all of us are dyslexic with ADHD or ADD and are fluent in Greek - reading, writing, and speaking. To quote one of my best friends 'our brains are hardwired for ancient Greek' because of our godly parentage and having to fight for our lives often."

"Well if what you are saying is really true how come we have never heard of you or ran into your kind before?" Moody asked.

Percy using his vapor traveling as more proof comes up behind him, his eyes turning into a storm green, starts shaking the house and begins a hurricane say's in a low dangerous voice, "I don't know Moody, probably because Lady Hecate was able to keep our worlds apart except for a few occasions." At the end of what he said he stops everything that he was going and returns to his seat.

Once Percy returns to his seat the door bursts open and the kids all barge in saying, "Did you feel that? What's going on? Are Death Eaters attacking?" Percy is having a hard time keeping in laughter at the Death Eater comment because like really who wants to eat Thanatos? Unfortunately though his hidden laughter brought on attention from the new comers.

"Who are you and why do you like Harry?" A red head boy asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE?" Molly screeched at the kids.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we didn't know what was going on with how fast that storm came and went. We didn't know if it was an attack or something that Voldemort had sent." A bushy haired girl said.

"Moldyshorts!" Percy snorts a laugh.

"Who are you and why are you laughing at the most evil guy this world has ever seen?" A guy who looks like Percy said coming out of his stupor.

Right at that moment two people misted into the headquarters making everyone jump.

"Yo, Percy my favorite son! How's it going?" A man with sea green eyes messed up dark brown hair and a Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda shorts on said.

"Hey dad," Percy said while fist bumping Poseidon. "Lady Hecate," Percy acknowledges with a nod of his dead but is weary since she is on the other side of this war.

"Young demi-god," she greeted back. Everyone else is dumb-shocked about having two gods in their house and one being Hecate herself. "I need something from you. I need you to protect your brother, Harry, from, don't you dare laugh, Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Honestly I don't understand myself as to why someone would name their followers that; I find it amusing myself to be honest."

"Okay so not only do I have to be worried about leading a war next summer but you need me to keep my brother alive too? Yeah sure, should be a piece of cake after this past summer," Percy said with sarcasm.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much, and I have been doing so since before I was 11," Harry said although he was ignored.

"I am blessing you with the knowledge you will need to know to be in 5th year at school with Harry and also with the knowledge you will need to know to protect him. There will be an annoyance at school this year."

"Another one, yay!" the same red head from earlier said.

Poseidon smirked at the boy and said to Percy, "You would describe her as a pink toad, and I hope you wreak havoc on her. Now Hecate can you do the blessing? I need to talk to my son a bit more."

"It's already done and consider me gone," and with that said only Poseidon remains.

"So tell me about what happened this summer," he asked of Percy, and as he tells his take, everyone in the room looks at him with shock and horror on their face as he tells about the blowing up the mountain, landing and hanging out with Calypso on her island coming back to camp the day they were proclaiming him dead, and then the battle in the workshop and at camp. Once he was done Poseidon said, "Hmmm, okay well, keep your head up, you shouldn't have any Greek monsters coming after you while at school but nonetheless keep Riptide on you at all times. Oh and I got you a present, your wand. 12 1/2 inches, celestial bronze so it won't break not matter what, core of Ophiotaurus hair (A/N: Bessy), Blackjack gave some hair and coral. You can control this want and summon it to you when needed."

"Sweet!" Percy said while examining his new toy.

"Also another gift for you my boy. A sand dollar, spend in wisely," and with that he turned to leave.

"Thanks, dad. For everything," Percy said with a smile.

Poseidon turned back around winked and said, "Prepare yourself Percy," and with that he misted out of there.

Percy laughing at the running joke him and his father had doing turned back from where Poseidon just left and everyone was looking at him.

"What? is there something on my face?" he asked.

"So you were telling the truth. Did you really do what all you said you did?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, yeah of course. I wouldn't lie."

"What did you say about LEADING a war next summer?" Molly asked.

"I have a prophecy that's based around me basically saying that a child of the big three will reach 16 against all odds and will cause Olympus to preserve or raze. And that is raze with a z, meaning to be destroyed. But don't worry me and my friends are doing all we can to protect the world and keep it how it is."

"Why reach 16 against all odds?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"That would be because most demi-gods don't live long, most don't even reach 25, much less a child of the 'Big Three'," Percy responded.

"And your okay with not living a long life?" Lupin spoke up.

"Of course not but it's my life as a demi-god and I can't really change who I am. Although I am known to be the most powerful demi-god of all time so I do have some hope of living longer but unfortunately the more powerful you are the more you attract monster," Percy said nonchalantly.

"Oh and on top of being a demi-god your also a wizard now and my brother," Harry said.

"I guess. I mean that is what everyone is saying and we do look a bit alike," Percy said.

"So where have you've been if you are my brother? Why weren't you given to our aunt like I was?"

Sirius answered this one since he was the only one to know about Percy until now. "I'm not sure as to why but he was given to your godmother, Sally Jackson, her and Poseidon faked her death and moved to Manhattan, New York until she just passed this morning and Percy had to be taken from his step-dad who beats him."

"Seriously?" Harry said feeling bad for his brother but now taking a good look at him seeing his slight muscles and his persona that says don't mess with me. "You don't look abused or hurt, how can we be sure that you are telling the truth?"

"Because I saw him get beat, but don't worry Harry I took care of him," Sirius said.

"So then what one of you guys did a healing spell on him or something?"

"No Harry, Percy has some powers that he got from his father," Molly said.

"Okay so if healing is one of your powers what are your others?"

"You know that storm and earthquake you felt?" when he nodded he proceeded, "That was me."

Harry and his friends not really believing Percy looks over the faces of the adults and they all nod. "What happened to our Godmother?"

"Had cancer, no money for treatments not that smelly Gabe would 'want to waste money' on that to keep her alive. So she passed today at noon. He claimed that it was my fault since I was returning from camp and it was my birthday and said she didn't want to deal with me," he responded with sadness in his voice. "Oh by the way I'm Percy Jackson, I know you are Harry but I'm sorry I didn't catch the rest of your guy's names."

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the bushy haired girl.

"Ron Weasley," said the red haired boy from before. "And this is Ginny," pointing to a younger red head.

"That's Gred," said one twin.

"And that's Forge," said the other.

Percy looks at them and thinks of the Stoll brothers and gets a wicked smile on his face then says confidently, "No you're Fred and you're George." Everyone including the twins look at him in shock because he told them apart and correctly. "What?" he asks.

"How can you," said Fred.

"Tell us apart?" George finished.

With a smile on his face Percy responds with, "There is a pair of full brothers, which is rare, at camp that are EXACTLY like you guys. Most can only tell them apart because of the slight age difference, but I can tell which one is Travis and which one is Conner. Plus they are big pranksters which I get the same feel from you guys."

The twins look at one another and say in unison, "We like him."

"Well this has been enough excitement for one night don't you all think?" Molly said. "Off to bed now all of you. Percy you will be staying in the same room as Harry and Ron."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

 

"So we didn't get to talk much," Harry started at breakfast to Percy. "They mentioned a camp that you go to, what kind of camp is it?"

Percy using his wand that he just got last night says "Blue" in Greek stunning everyone into silence as all of his food on his plate turns well blue. Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened he says, "Camp is cool, it's a safe place for demi-gods to go and train. Some of the lower level demi-gods don't have to go because they aren't very dangerous if not at all, there are so many of those out there who don't really know their true parentage. Then there are others who are semi-dangerous demi-gods who just need to train in the summer, that's most demi-gods. And then there are the really dangerous ones who go to camp all year long because if not they get attacked by monsters like every other day, and that's not that fun, I should know."

"Why should you know?" Hermione asked.

"That's because I am a special situation kid nothing could have taken me away from Sally, plus, my mother loved me unlike other's mortal parent, and she protected me as best she could by marrying 'Smelly' Gabe to hide my sent from monsters."

"Why did you turn your food blue?" Harry asked.

"Running joke between me and mom."

"Oh."

"So how do you train at this camp?" Hermione asked.

"Ancient Greek comprehension class, sparing class, hand to hand combat fighting class, archery class, Pegasi flying class which I rock at, fighting with full Greek armor on in an epic style capture the flag games, rock climbing wall that spits lava at you, what else..." Percy said thinking.

"'Rocking climbing wall that spits lava at you'?" Hermione asked unbelievingly.

"WHAT KIND OF CAMP IS THAT?" Mrs Weasley said.

"One that teaches you how to survive?"

"I understand why your life is dangerous but why can't the monsters come once you become an adult and have lived a semi-normal life instead of having to worry about wars and what not?" Molly asked.

"What better way is there to fight wars than with children? They are easily influenced, all you have to do is put the thought in their head. Also you think of children as if they are young and innocent, so does everyone else, so what better way than to have them be the unsuspecting traitor or spy assign? No one would think of that," Percy countered.

"But only a monster would do that to children."

"In my opinion both sides are monsters, it just comes down to which is the lesser of the two evils," Percy said finishing his blue breakfast.

"How can you say that both sides are monsters?" Hermione asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, this is just what Lady Hecate has put in my head, but, the other side of your war is all for 'blood purity' by killing all non-purebloods and legalize dark magic right?" collective nods. "Your side is treat blood status the same but wants to put whoever practices dark magic to prison right?"

"Yeah but only because it's evil," Ron said.

"Only if you use it in an evil way. For example Wolfsbane is so called 'Dark potion' but Lupin has to take it since he is a werewolf and I don't see you guys trying to send him to prison," shocked faces all around the room and some gasps. "What I am trying to say is that there is corruption on both sides of every war and you only use the power to make what you want to happen benefit you and your cause. So I pick the lesser of two evils or make my own side or negotiate with the lesser evil that works too. Remember the winners of the wars write the history books, one has to keep an open mind and know what they are fighting for or against."

"What about your war? what are the sides of you war?" Harry asked.

"Sort of like your war except it's our crazy great-grandfather or in my case grandfather who ate his children and doesn't like anyone who is not a god/titan trying to come back into power, yeah no thanks, I'd rather have godly parents who aren't allowed to talk to you or directly intervene in your life or quest," and with that said discussion was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip to on the train

 

A few hours into the train ride Malfoy opens the door to start taunting Harry, which is when Percy wakes up but doesn't move, listening and sizing up potential threat.

"Did weasel and Granger decide they were too good for you Potter?" said a familiar voice.

"You know exactly where they are Malfoy so just shut up already," Harry retorted.

"Who's your new friend Potter?"

"Not that it's any of your business but my younger brother who will be in our year," Harry said while Percy pretends to just start to wake up.

Once Percy opens his eyes and looks at the person shock is written on his face. Before he knows it he's saying, "Flyboy? Is that you?"

Draco recognizing the voice and the nickname only a few use says, "Kelphead?" Harry just looks between the two really confused about the nicknames and how they know one another.

"What's up Draco? How is your shoulder feeling?"

"My shoulder is fine, nothing a little nectar and ambrosia can't fix along with a little healing magic from mom," he said while sitting next to Percy.

"Yeah nectar and ambrosia works wonders..." Percy replied. That is when Ron and Hermione come to join them for the remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron said with malice in his voice.

"Talking to a friend of mine weasel that all right with you?" Draco says with a sneer.

"I don't think you have friends in this compartment ferret."

Neville hearing the confrontation between his friends and curious as to who flyboy was talking to headed into the compartment as well.

"Sunflower, you're here too? SWEET! Talk about the best year of school EVER!" Percy said excitedly.

"Kelphead?" Neville said confusingly. "Drake, is Percy Jackson really in front of me or did I hit my head harder during battle than I thought?"

"That's really him Nev," Draco replied ignoring the nickname he usually only uses at camp.

"Wait...how do you know each other?" Hermione asked.

The three boys in question looked at each other.

'The already know about me...dad and Lady Hecate came for a visit on my birthday,' Percy said through the demi-god connection.

'The met Hecate?' Neville asked.

'Why was Hecate there as well?' Draco said at the same time as Neville.

'Oh well she wants me to protect my brother since I'm going to school with him now and all,' Percy started to say. 'Also she blessed me with the knowledge I would need to know to be in my correct year, fifth year with you guys, and everything I'd need to know to protect him,'.

'Your brother?' Neville asked.

'Harry is my brother.'

Neville looked between Percy and Harry, seeing the resemblance his eyes got really big in realization that it was true.

All three boys turned back to the Golden Trio, all watching their silent exchange.

"We know each other from camp," they said at the same time.

"Ha, yeah right. I so don't believe Malfoy to have a godly parent, he is too much of a Pureblood swot for that," Ron said.

"Well believe it Weaselbee, I'm a son of Hermes," Draco said proudly. "Messenger of the gods, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the underworld as well, all of which is the true reason why I'm a Slytherin, not because of blood or my supposed father," he said that last bit with malice against Lucius.

"Still don't believe you," Ron mumbled.

"So who's your godly parent Neville?" Hermione asked eyeing up Draco.

Blushing since all attention has been brought to him now Neville says in a quiet voice, "Demeter, goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest."

"Well that would explain why you have the best marks in Herbology," Hermione said smiling.

"Hey flyboy, speaking of thievery did you bring yours and sunflowers weapons from camp?"

"Please kelphead, don't insult me like that. I am second best only to the Stoll brothers, plus with the impending war on both sides sunflower and I thought it would be smart to stay in training, plus you even told us too," as he was saying all this he used his son of Hermes' powers to bring him his bow and arrows and Neville's sword and dagger.

"Sweet," Percy said while twirling his pen between his fingers. His ADHD doesn't allow him to stay still for long. "So how about we train early morning or after classes?"

"As much as I hate to say it I think it should be in the morning. To open for others to see after classes." Draco said glumly liking his sleep.

"well we could always to into the Forbidden Forest to train after classes too." Neville suggested.

"Quidditch practice," Draco said in response to that.

"What's Quidditch?" Percy asked.

Harry and Ron just looked at Percy as though he had two heads.

"It's a really boring sport played on broom," Hermione answered.

"You'd be dead as soon as your feet got off the ground kelphead," Draco scoffed.

"Why would you say that? Are you threatening my brother ferret?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, he isn't. It's because his father is Poseidon and the kids of the 'Big Three' don't really go into their uncle's domain without good reason or permission, unless they have a death wish," Neville said to ease the tension.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite half-brother and two of my three favorite cousins!" a voice drawled from the doorway.

Everyone tensed and the three demi-gods shared a brief look. Percy saying 'He's going to try and goat you into a fight, do not let that happen. Got it?' They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron snarled.

Ignoring Ron, Percy twirling his pen again but this time threateningly said in a calm voice, "Luke, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this time?"

"Oh you know just came to reintroduce you to a friend of mine. Percy, Draco and Neville I'd like you to meet Kelli, Kelli I'd like you to kill, I mean meet Percy Jackson, Draco Black (I'm using Black instead of Malfoy because he isn't technically a Malfoy) and Neville Longbottom."

"It's a please to meet you all. I hope we become such wonderful friends," said the girl Kelli.

Kelli's face and voice is beautiful but that is about the only good thing about her. She has one leg that is a donkey leg and the other is a celestial bronze prosthetic leg so she walks unevenly. She also resembles a vampire with her looks and uses her voice to  lure men to her.

Percy reacts to her voice the way she wants him too but voluntarily, meaning he has a plan to take her down.

"That's it Percy come to me," she encourages.

"Percy, don't do it! It's a trap!" Neville said.

"It's what she wants you to do Kelphead!" Draco yelled about to step in front of his best friend to take the bite instead.

'Relax guys, I have a plan.'

"Don't listen to them Percy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Once Percy reached about a foot away from her he uncaps Riptide and stabs Kelli right in the gut making her turn to dust and return to Tartarus where she belongs.

"Damnit Jackson! Now she will be barely ready for the war," Luke said frustratingly.

"Just our of curiosity why are you trying to kill me? The prophecy might not pertain to Nico because really, HOW long did he stay ing the Lotus Hotel, 70 some years? Is he 13 or is he 80 something or like Thalia, somewhere in-between? Or is it that your side isn't prepared to fight me and the other demi-gods?" Percy asked with a slightly sassy tone.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Luke said confusingly almost as if he was back to himself fully.

Noticing this Percy says hesitantly, "Maybe that is because you are being controlled by our evil grandfather Kronos?"

"He's not controlling me! Last chance for you to join the winning side and help rule and decide things for ourselves instead of being pawns of the gods," he snapped.

"Sorry, but I do what I want and I want the world to stay the same. I don't mind dad asking me to do things for him," Percy said. "Plus who wants a crazy grandfather who ate his children to go back to ruling the world?"

"I'm with Percy on this," Neville said with confidence.

"Drake? Come on, remember how we would talk about our fathers? How horrible they treated us whether they were biological or step? Don't you want to be free of them like we said we would be one day?" Luke pleaded.

"The thing is though Luke, I was only talking about Lucius as to you were talking about Hermes, so thanks for the offer but I think I will pass."

"Fine, I see how it is, but a little bit of brotherly advice, is that I hope you didn't take those shoes from me. Mine are all cursed."

"Nope, don't worry. Dad sent them to me as a birthday present," Draco said saidly while running a hand through his hair and rubbing his neck in embarrassment knowing how much that would hurt Luke.

"I see," Luke said hardening back up. "We shall beet again for the final battle. Hope you get better with that sword Jackson, since you will be fighting me, the best swordsman in the past 1,000 years," and with that Luke left as fast as he came.

"Umm what the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked.

"The monster Percy killed was an empousai and the dude would be my half-brother Luke who betrayed us all," Draco said roughly.

"Your whole family is evil Malfoy, why should we not think you are a spy for him and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "Couldn't you see how devastated he was when he thought Percy was under whatever that girl was doing?"

"Empousai seduce men with their voices," Draco commented. 'Granger just stood up for me against Weaselbee!'

"She doesn't work on me anymore, sick an Aphrodite kid on me, well no one can resist their charm speak," Percy said. Putting what Draco said accidentally through the demi-god connection altogether says, 'Wait, is Hermione the MIA? The one you talk about all the time at camp?' Neville groaned at this, knowing whom he was always talking about and knowing Percy would tease him about Mia like Draco teases him about Annabeth.

"Umm why did Neville groan and what is with the smile on Percy's face...it's kind of scary," Ron said.

"Oh well I groaned because of what Draco and Percy said through our demi-god link," seeing the confused look on their faces he elaborated. "Demi-gods can talk to one another in their minds so that way in battle our enemy won't hear our plans."

"That is actually pretty cool," Harry said. "So what did Malfoy say to get that look on Percy's face?"

"If either of you say anything-" Draco started to say.

"Pft, like you could do anything to me flyboy," Percy said. Draco grumbled at that. "So Hermione, question for you," Draco's eyes got big and Neville face-palmed and shook his head.

"What's that Percy?"

"Could you use Mia as a nickname for Hermione?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I guess it could but no one has ever called me that before," she replied.

'Actually someone does,' Percy said teasingly to Draco.

"So Percy, have thought about what house you will be sorted into?" Neville asked changing the subject before a demigod fight breaks out.

"He's my brother, he'll be in Gryffindor with us obviously," Harry said smugly.

"Maybe since he is stupidly brave but we were told by the gods that his fatal flaw is loyalty to his friends," Neville said.

"Fatal flaw?" Ron asked.

"It means that I would die or destroy the world for a friend," Percy said simply.

All the non-demigods look at him in wonder.

"What?"

"Can't forget about his cunningness especially in battle. He will most likely join me in Slytherin," Draco said confidently.

"What about his battle smarts? He can think up of a battle and almost immediately have 20 different outcomes and strategies and countermoves planned. Could be in Ravenclaw too," Neville threw in.

"He will be in Slytherin. 1. our house is water, he is the son of Poseidon. 2. we ARE brave and we do fight but only when we think we will win, and don't even get me started on his sly and cunning side. Neville back me up there."

Neville looking at Harry apologetically says, "He makes some good points, I'm siding with Draco on this one."

"Well Harry you find out you have a brother but then he gets sorted into Slytherin and turns evil like the rest of them!" Ron said.

"He won't turn evil, I'll make sure of that," Draco said.

"Yeah, says the junior Death Eater!" Ron exclaimed furiously.

At the Death Eater comment Percy starts cracking up uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing? The Death Eaters are most loyal to Lord Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"More like Lord Moldyshorts!" bursts into more laughter. "Who would name their followers 'Death Eaters'? Like who would want to eat Thanatos?" with that said the other demigods laugh as well and Hermione cracked a smile knowing Greek Mythology.

"Why didn't we think of that Nev?"

"Probably because we grew up knowing to fear them," he said whipping away the tears of laughter.

"Very true."

"How can we know for sure we can trust MALFOY to watch Percy's back if he gets sorted into Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"I trust him to watch out for Percy," Neville said. "And technically he isn't a Malfoy since Lucius isn't his biological father."

"I trues him with my life and have multiple times...especially this past summer."

"Really?" Harry asked and Draco looked smug.

"Yeah, he and Neville had mine and Annabeth's back during the battle at camp. You should see us four in action, we are a force to be reckoned with," Percy says while highfiving Draco and Neville.

"That we are!" Draco said. "So Percy am I correct in assuming that if we survive this summer you will be fighting for the light side of this war?"

"Yeah, I promised Hecate that I'd keep Harry alive and who would want this guy to rule the wizarding world? You'd have to be crazy."

"Count me in on the light side too then, all of you," Draco says while looking around the compartment at everyone.

"Why should we?" Ron snarls

"Because any side against Percy in a fight will lose."

"Dude, don't choose the light side if that's not what you think is right. Don't choose it because that's what I'm choosing, choose a side for what you agree with and think to be right." Percy said to Draco.

"The light side is where I need to be. Not only do I agree with it and that I know it is the right choice since you will be on that side but also if He were to find out who I truly am not only would my father kill mother for cheating but the Dark Lord would try to get me to recruit other demi-gods for power most likely and I'd really like to not kill other demi-gods for once. Also the new rule wouldn't help me much since you know, I'm technically a double half-blood."

"Good to hear Drake, good to hear," Percy said while clapping him on the shoulder.

"Is Malfoy really acting like a normal human being right now?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about Harry? Draco always acts like this," Percy said.

"Unfortunately the Draco we know is not the one that the wizarding world knows yet," Neville said sadly.

"Yeah speaking of which don't be surprised if I start picking on you for being Potties little brother if you get sorted into Gryffindor but I will use our connection and tell you when and where you can find me and hit me for it, I do the same with Neville all the time. And if you get sorted into Slytherin we will get to pick on The Golden Trio. Our rivalry goes far to deep to be nice to one another in public right out of the blue not to mention suspicious. Just think of it like you and Clarisse, she doesn't try to give you swirlies anymore since you blew that bathroom up in her face, and she doesn't try to stab you with her electric spear or pick fights with you since the whole Golden Fleece quest," Draco said.

"So I'm the reason why there is a shaky truce between you guys?"

"If they want it yeah," Draco said reaching his hand out to shake Harry's.

"Truck. Just one question, what is up with the nicknames? I sort of understand Percy's since he is son of Poseidon and all but what is up with 'flyboy' and 'sunflower'?"

"Well with Drake being son of Hermes and all he's a natural on his flying shoes," as Neville is saying this Draco stands up and kicks his feet together and starts to hover above the ground.

"Neville being a son of Demeter loves flowers, his favorite being the sunflower -" Percy starts to say.

"Their faces follow the path of the sun and they provide food! It's not my fault that they are magical without having any magic put onto them at all! Neville says defensively.

"And then Percy calls Annabeth wise girl, she's a daughter of Athena, and she is the only one to call him seaweed brain. It's quite romantic really," Draco says putting his hands together and pressing them to his cheek while looking at Percy and batting his eyelashes to get back at him for the whole Mia thing earlier. With Percy glaring daggers at him he decided it was time to for him to go. "Well Percy I am glad to see you here, oh and don't worry about blowing this school up, if you do it'll be fine, we will use magic to put it back together no worries," Draco says with a smirk on his face and leaves the compartment.

"Umm what was that about blowing the school up?" Hermione asked scandalized.

"Oh, yeah well that is sort of my thing, monsters come to school, something gets blown up, I get in trouble for it and as a result I get expelled or a letter saying I'm not welcomed back next year. It has happened for the past seven schools." Everyone except Neville looks at him with his or her mouths hanging open.


	6. Chapter 6

At Hogwarts

 

Once at Hogwarts Percy goes with the first years to the boats. Since he is nervous about the sorting that caused such a big commotion back on the train between his friends and his brothers friends, Percy decided to speed up the boat a bit. Although once he saw the castle his jaw dropped and he thought Annabeth would love this place. But then of course the boat bucked and all of a sudden a tentacle came out and held the boat still until the others caught up.

"Oh hello you Lord. I didn't realize it was you I was stopping. I do apologize but the Professor must be the first to arrive to help the youngsters out of the boats," the giant squid said.

"No worries, I'm just eager to get back to my friends and kids my age. It's weird being grouped in with eleven year olds."

"I understand young Lord. By the way, the King of the Mer-people in this lake would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, so when you have a free minute please do stop by to see him."

"Will do, and please call me Percy not young Lord," he said.

 

Sorting

 

Once all the eleven year olds got done being sorted Percy was the only one standing when Dumbledore stood up and announced, "We have a transfer student this year, he will be in year five, I hope you are all very welcoming to your new classmate."

At that McGonagall said "Potter, Perseus!" and you could hear the gasps of the thought of another Potter boy.

"It's Percy Jackson ma'am," Percy said loud enough for most to hear in the big hall since it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Once Percy was on the stool the Sorting Hat got place on his head.

'Ahh another demi-god I see, but you are different, more powerful. You fit into every house perfectly, but where to put you....'

"Mr. Jackson is a very unique case, one in which I have never seen before. Mr. Jackson fits into every house perfectly but I've decided that since he has a umm 'special' ability he should be sorted into...SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone except the people who know Percy - the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco - were all surprised that he was not sorted into Gryffindor with his brother. But between those seven they started clapping, the Slytherin's the first to recover start clapping with them, then everyone else joined in too.y the time everyone was clapping Percy had already found his seat next to Draco.

"Hey Drake, too bad you and my brother didn't bet on what house I was going to get into. You would have won," Percy said casually, shocking the students around them.

"Please Perce, that would be like taking candy from a baby. Anyways, I'd like to introduce you to Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Guys meet Percy Jackson, you know that summer camp mom sends me to since I was 12?" There were collective nods, "That's how I know him."

'How much do they know about the summer camp?' Percy asked through the demi-god link just to Draco since Neville doesn't need to know this.

'Just that it is a place for special wizards and witches to go to, elementals, which is what you and Nev would be considered, and wandless magic wielders which is what I would sort of be considered as with bringing things to me or sending things away. Oh and that we learn a talent in fighting, all purebloods should know how to defend themselves without a wand,' Draco explained.

"So you're related to Potter?" Crabbe asked.

"Same mother apparently, different father," Percy said.

"See that is what is wrong with muggles and muggleborns, they are not committed in their relationships!" Pansy said exasperated.

"No it's more like my father is/was an extremely powerful being and took the form of James and conceived me," Percy said defensively.

"More like gullible enough to not see through a polyjuice potion," Blaise said.

Draco hearing Percy growl through the demi-god link and seeing his eyes start to swirl with power says to his friends, "Percy is an elemental, he has full control of his powers but I seriously would not test him...he has been through a lot just within this past month."

"Couldn't be anything too bad...we all have our sob stories," Theo said not liking how Draco was being all protective of this new guy.

"Try having the person who raised you from basically birth die on your birthday without getting to say good-bye, finding out that your real mother died when you were a baby and that you have a brother all within a 24 hour time period and tell me how you handle that Theo. I know that your mother died when you were young but go easy on him guys. He was raised as a pureblood by a pureblood."

"Thanks Draco for that but really if anyone has a problem with me at all, I'd rather have it out in the open so we could either deal with the issue or I leave you alone. I'm not the type to hold onto something until I just explode or there is a fight," 'I'm not Clarisse' Percy said but that last part was just to Draco.

Draco trying to stifle a snort at the Clarisse comment turns to the front of the hall to see a woman in pink interrupting Headmaster Dumbledore.

After listening to her talk for a full minute, which is a long time for Percy since will ADHD kind of makes it hard to focus says to Draco, 'That must be the toad in pink that dad said to wreak havoc on when Lady Hecate told us there was going to be an 'annoyance' this year at school.'

Smirking slightly Draco said, 'Your dad said to wreak havoc on her?' Slight pause to listen to her for ten more seconds, 'Year I think we can do that. I can already tell you I don't like her. We will also have to be cautious around her as well.'

'So we have to be cautious while we wreak havoc...how will that work exactly?'

'Don't me a smart-ass kelphead,' Draco said rolling his eyes.

After the pink toad, who was introduced as the new DADA Professor, got done talking food appeared on the table and everyone started to pass the food around and serve one another. And once again Percy took his wand out and turned his food blue surprising everyone except Draco at that fact and that he did it in Greek.

"What?" was all Percy said to their staring blinks.

"Why did you turn your food blue and what language was that?" Daphne asked.

"Oh well my step-father said that there was no such thing as blue food so my mom, to spite him, started to make everything we ate blue," Percy said smiling at the memory. "Her blue cookies were by far the best though."

"Sally's homemade blue cookies were in every care package that she sent him while at camp and Annabeth would always make him share with us," Draco laughed. "But year her cookies were amazing." This time he gave a clap to Percy's shoulder and a sad smile.

"So what is your element?" Theo asked snottily thinking it wasn't going to be something cool.

"Water," Percy said like it was obvious.

Theo scuffed thinking it was lame while Goyle actually said, "What's so great about being a water elemental?"

"He is not a normal water elemental Goyle," Draco said tiredly.

"Why I make it do my bidding of course, like I can turn anything liquid into plain or salt water, I can boil or freeze it at my will, and can control how much water is in the air," Percy said while demonstrating each.

"Also I can make it rain, or if I really want to, create a hurricane. Oh and cannot forget I can breath underwater and talk to any creature or dweller of the water," Percy concluded but not mentioning his earthquake powers.

"Oh and speaking of water dweller Draco, you'll never believe who I met on the boat ride over here."

"Let me guess, the giant squid and he called you little Lord?" Draco said knowingly.

"Does everyone know of squidsy?"

"Yup, just wait till we get to our rooms, your going to freak," Draco responded.

After that they were all quietly enjoying their meal until Pansy asked how Draco's summer was.

"It was slightly boring for most of the summer but then end was awesome, we had ended with an epic camp battle. Annabeth had gotten a quest to do something and for once I wasn't chosen to go with her and Percy, but then after hearing what they did, I'm glad I didn't go," Draco said.

"What happened that you are happy that you didn't go?" Millicent asked.

"Like usual I can't tell you all of it especially since I didn't go but I can say that Percy walked in on his own funeral since he was missing for two weeks," Draco said while his friends looked over at their new classmate in wonder and disbelief.

Percy, after swallowing a mouth full of pudding, says, "What? I got injured and was stuck on a deserted island, well mostly deserted, and it took a little while for me to heal enough to get back to camp." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If i should continue or not.


End file.
